


What would I do?

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, High School pregnancy, Martinski, Pregnant while in highschool, Slice of Life, Stydia, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finding out she’s pregnant with Stiles’ baby (not married, still in high school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would I do?

She’d been unwell for a few days. Sickness and nausea, headache, cramps. On day 5 she backed in and told her mom she was too sick to go to school. She knew Stiles would be worried so she text him to say she wouldn’t be in and that he should come comfort her after school since she didn’t seem to be infectious. 

Three hours into her day and the sixth trip to the bathroom to throw up Lydia started thinking about her symptoms and what it could be that she had. Most plausible answer was flu but it was neither flu season nor did anyone she came into contact with have flu recently. Next was food poisoning but with the length it was unlikely. 

She sat there on the cool tiled floor for a while thinking over what it could be and dismissing condition after condition. After a while her mind wandered elsewhere and she started thinking about Stiles. A smile graced her lips. They hadn’t been dating long but he had slipped into position by her side so effortlessly it was like he’d always been there. He complimented her intelligence with his own and helped her further her understanding of what being a Banshee meant. Of course she couldn’t forget the sex. Dating a boy with an oral fixation and ridiculously attractive hands was most definitely a plus.

Lydia bit her lip at the thought of their last round then her face dropped and she went white. No…could she be? They were stupidly careful using both the pill and a condom whenever they got down to business but nothing is full proof.

Scrambling to her feet Lydia ran to her mothers room. Her mom always kept a whole bunch of pregnancy tests and condoms for sex education lessons she taught. Pulling out one of the tests Lydia tried to control her breathing so that she didn’t go into a panic attack. A weight settled in her chest as she wandered back to the bathroom to set up the test and wait for a result.

Two minutes seemed like hours and when the timer on her phone bleeped at the two minute mark Lydia almost didn’t want to pick up the test to see the result. After pacing for another five minutes she walked over to the test and picked it up. 

Positive. 

"Shit." Lydia wasn’t one to swear but when you’re eighteen and haven’t graduated high school yet there are certain situations that call for it. She wandered back to her room taking the test with her and sat on the end of her bed. Lydia didn’t even noticing the passing of time and only looked up when she heard Stiles’ voice in her bedroom doorway. 

"I’m pregnant." She murmured and held up the test looking pale and completely out of it. The colour drained from Stiles’ face too and e sat himself down next to her. "This wasn’t suppose to happen this way. I was suppose to be out of college at least and now I…I can’t even."

Before Lydia could get herself worked up Stiles put his arm around her. “Lydia we can deal with this however you want. It doesn’t have to happen…” She looked up at him knowing what he was suggesting and shook her head. 

"I don’t think I could. I just…I had a plan. High school, College, Masters Degree, Doctorate." Her eyes welled up and she leaned in to him to try and calm herself down. "Now everything is ruined.."

"That’s not true. We can work this out. We’re smart, the universe just worked against us this once. We can come up with new plans to work around the old ones. You can still go to college. How far along do you think you are?" Stiles got up and went to find a note pad so they could work it out.

"Two months maybe? So uh…given the average pregnancy of a human in weeks…I should be due mid August." Lydia wiped her eyes as Stiles logically started to plan their life out for her. 

"Okay great. August is good because that means you can finish High school and the baby will be born in time for your first semester at College. We got into the same place so it’s not like I won’t be there to help and some colleges have support systems for young families. We should check that out and…What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lydia pulled him close and kissed him. “How is it that in the middle of chaos you some how figure out the solution?” She kissed him again. “What would I do without you?”

"Uh…Marry a guy twice my size?"

"Shut up."


End file.
